Assets
These are the assets as used in Color Overload. Please Do not insert Gifs to animate them. Character Bodies Newbies CO Apricot New Body.svg|Apricot CO Black New Body.svg|Black CO Blue New Body.svg|Blue CO Brown New Body.svg|Brown CO Cream New Body.svg|Cream CO Cyan New Body.svg|Cyan CO Fuchsia New Body.svg|Fuchsia CO Gray New Body.svg|Gray CO Green New Body.svg|Green CO Lavender New Body.svg|Lavender CO Lemon New Body.svg|Lemon CO Light Gray New Body.svg|Light Gray CO Lime New Body.svg|Lime CO Magenta New Body.svg|Magenta CO Maroon New Body.svg|Maroon CO Medium Red New Body.svg|Medium Red CO Mint New Body.svg|Mint CO Olive New Body.svg|Olive CO Orange New Body.svg|Orange CO Pink New Body.svg|Pink CO Purple New Body.svg|Purple CO Red New Body.svg|Red CO Teal New Body.svg|Teal CO White New Body.svg|White CO Yellow New Body.svg|Yellow RC Bodies CO Almost Black New Body.svg|Almost Black (front) CO Almost Black Side.svg|Almost Black (side) CO Amber New Body.svg|Amber CO Amethyst New Body.svg|Amethyst CO Aqua New Body.svg|Aqua CO AquaMarine New Body.svg|AquaMarine CO Asparagus New Body.svg|Asparagus CO Astro Blue New Body.svg|Astro Blue CO Astro Orange New Body.svg|Astro Orange CO Atomic Tangerine New Body.svg|Atomic Tangerine CO Ax New Body.svg|Ax CO Baby Blue New Body.svg|Baby Blue (open) CO Baby Blue (close) New Body.svg|Baby Blue (close) CO Baby Green New Body.svg|Baby Green CO Baby Pink New Body.svg|Baby Pink CO Battery Charged Blue New Body.svg|Battery Charged Blue (front) CO Battery Charged Blue Side.svg|Battery Charged Blue (side) CO Beige New Body.svg|Beige CO Bismuth New Body.svg|Bismuth (front) CO Bismuth Side.svg|Bismuth (side) CO Blizzard Blue New Body.svg|Blizzard Blue CO Blue Lagoon New Body.svg|Blue Lagoon (front) CO Blue Lagoon Side.svg|Blue Lagoon (side) CO Boston Celtic Green New Body.svg|Boston Celtic Green CO Brewer Blue New Body.svg|Brewer Blue CO Brick New Body.svg|Brick CO Bronze New Body.svg|Bronze CO Burgundy New Body.svg|Burgundy CO Burnt Sienna New Body.svg|Burnt Sienna CO Cactus Green New Body.svg|Cactus Green CO Capitals Red New Body.svg|Capitals Red CO Cerulean New Body.svg|Cerulean CO Charcoal New Body.svg|Charcoal CO Chartreuse New Body.svg|Chartreuse CO Cherry Red New Body.svg|Cherry Red CO Chestnut New Body.svg|Chestnut CO Citrine New Body.svg|Citrine CO Coral New Body.svg|Coral CO Crimson New Body.svg|Crimson CO Cubbie Blue New Body.svg|Cubbie Blue CO Cubbie Red New Body.svg|Cubbie Red CO Dandelion New Body.svg|Dandelion CO Dark Brown New Body.svg|Dark Brown CO Dark Gray New Body.svg|Dark Gray CO Dark Green New Body.svg|Dark Green CO Dark Orange New Body.svg|Dark Orange CO Dark Purple New Body.svg|Dark Purple CO Dark Yellow New Body.svg|Dark Yellow CO Dark Violet New Body.svg|Dark Violet (front) CO Dark Violet Side.svg|Dark Violet (side) CO Detroit Lion Blue New Body.svg|Detroit Lion Blue CO Detroit Tiger Blue New Body.svg|Detroit Tiger Blue CO Diamond New Body.svg|Diamond CO Ebony New Body.svg|Ebony (front) CO Ebony Side.svg|Ebony (side) CO Eggplant New Body.svg|Eggplant CO Electric Lime New Body.svg|Electric Lime CO Emerald New Body.svg|Emerald CO Fallow New Body.svg|Fallow (front) CO Fallow Side.svg|Fallow (side) CO Feldgrau New Body.svg|Feldgrau (front) CO Feldgrau Side.svg|Feldgrau (side) CO Flax New Body.svg|Flax CO Forest New Body.svg|Forest CO Garfield Orange New Body.svg|Garfield Orange CO Garnet New Body.svg|Garnet (front) CO Garnet Side.svg|Garnet (side) CO Glaucous New Body.svg|Glaucous CO Glozell New Body.svg|Glozell (front) CO Glozell Side.svg|Glozell (side) CO Gold New Body.svg|Gold CO Golden State Warrior Blue New Body.svg|Golden State Warrior Blue CO GunMetal New Body.svg|GunMetal CO Harlequin New Body.svg|Harlequin (open) CO Harlequin (close) New Body.svg|Harlequin (close) CO Heliotrope New Body.svg|Heliotrope CO Hot Pink New Body.svg|Hot Pink (front) CO Hot Pink Side.svg|Hot Pink (side) CO Hunter Green New Body.svg|Hunter Green CO Ice New Body.svg|Ice CO Indigo New Body.svg|Indigo CO Infra Red New Body.svg|Infra Red CO Iron New Body.svg|Iron CO Islanders Blue New Body.svg|Islanders Blue CO Islanders Orange New Body.svg|Islanders Orange CO Ivory New Body.svg|Ivory CO Jacksonville Jaguar Yellow New Body.svg|Jacksonville Jaguar Yellow CO Jade New Body.svg|Jade CO Jet New Body.svg|Jet CO Jungle Green New Body.svg|Jungle Green CO Khaki New Body.svg|Khaki (front) CO Khaki Side.svg|Khaki (side) CO Kiwi New Body.svg|Kiwi CO Lake Green New Body.svg|Lake Green CO Laser Lemon New Body.svg|Laser Lemon (front) CO Laser Lemon Side.svg|Laser Lemon (side) CO Light Brown New Body.svg|Light Brown CO Light Coral New Body.svg|Light Coral CO Light Green New Body.svg|Light Green CO Lilac New Body.svg|Lilac (front) CO Lilac Side.svg|Lilac (side) CO Magic Mint New Body.svg|Magic Mint CO Mahogany New Body.svg|Mahogany CO Malachite New Body.svg|Malachite CO Marigold New Body.svg|Marigold CO Mauve New Body.svg|Mauve CO Mercury New Body.svg|Mercury CO Miami Marlin Yellow New Body.svg|Miami Marlin Yellow CO Mindaro New Body.svg|Mindaro CO Mithril New Body.svg|Mithril CO Nashville Predators Yellow New Body.svg|Nashville Predators Yellow (open) CO Nashville Predators Yellow (close) New Body.svg|Nashville Predators Yellow (close) CO Navy New Body.svg|Navy CO Neon Carrot New Body.svg|Neon Carrot CO Neptunium New Body.svg|Neptunium CO NY Ranger Red New Body.svg|NY Ranger Red CO Ogre Odor New Body.svg|Ogre Odor (front) CO Ogre Odor Side.svg|Ogre Odor (side) CO Olive Green New Body.svg|Olive Green CO Onyx New Body.svg|Onyx CO Opal New Body.svg|Opal CO Orchid New Body.svg|Orchid CO Outrageous Orange New Body.svg|Outrageous Orange CO Packer Green New Body.svg|Packer Green CO Painite New Body.svg|Painite CO Party Hat Blue New Body.svg|Party Hat Blue CO Party Hat Green New Body.svg|Party Hat Green CO Party Hat Pink New Body.svg|Party Hat Pink CO Pear New Body.svg|Pear CO Pearl New Body.svg|Pearl CO Peridot New Body.svg|Peridot CO Periwinkle New Body.svg|Periwinkle CO Peru New Body.svg|Peru CO Philadelphia Eagle Green New Body.svg|Philadelphia Eagle Green CO Platinum New Body.svg|Platinum CO Plum New Body.svg|Plum CO Plutonium New Body.svg|Plutonium CO Powder Blue New Body.svg|Powder Blue CO Primrose New Body.svg|Primrose CO Printer Cyan New Body.svg|Printer Cyan CO Printer Magenta New Body.svg|Printer Magenta CO Pumpkin New Body.svg|Pumpkin CO Radical Red New Body.svg|Radical Red CO Raspberry New Body.svg|Raspberry CO Raw Sienna New Body.svg|Raw Sienna CO Razzmatazz New Body.svg|Razzmatazz CO Red Beryl New Body.svg|Red Beryl (front) CO Red Beryl Side.svg|Red Beryl (side) CO Redskin Brown New Body.svg|Redskin Brown CO Rose New Body.svg|Rose CO Ruby New Body.svg|Ruby CO Salmon New Body.svg|Salmon CO Sapphire New Body.svg|Sapphire CO Scarlet New Body.svg|Scarlet CO Screamin' Green New Body.svg|Screamin' Green (front) CO Screamin' Green Side.svg|Screamin' Green (side) CO Sea Foam Green New Body.svg|Sea Foam Green CO Sepia New Body.svg|Sepia CO Shadow New Body.svg|Shadow CO Shamrock New Body.svg|Shamrock CO Shocking Pink New Body.svg|Shocking Pink (front) CO Shocking Pink Side.svg|Shocking Pink (side) CO Sienna New Body.svg|Sienna CO Silver New Body.svg|Silver CO Slate Blue New Body.svg|Slate Blue CO Spearmint New Body.svg|Spearmint (front) CO Spearmint Side.svg|Spearmint (side) CO Steeler Red and Blue New Body.svg|Steeler Red and Blue CO Steeler Yellow New Body.svg|Steeler Yellow CO Sunglow New Body.svg|Sunglow (front) CO Sunglow Side.svg|Sunglow (side) CO Tan New Body.svg|Tan CO Tangerine New Body.svg|Tangerine CO Texas Ranger Red New Body.svg|Texas Ranger Red CO Topaz New Body.svg|Topaz CO Tourmaline New Body.svg|Tourmaline CO Toxin Brown New Body.svg|Toxin Brown CO Tropical Violet New Body.svg|Tropical Violet (front) CO Tropical Violet Side.svg|Tropical Violet (side) CO Turquoise New Body.svg|Turquoise CO Vermillion New Body.svg|Vermillion (front) CO Vermillion Side.svg|Vermillion (side) CO Violet New Body.svg|Violet CO Washington National Red New Body.svg|Washington National Red CO White Sox Black New Body.svg|White Sox Black CO Wild Watermelon New Body.svg|Wild Watermelon (front) CO Wild Watermelon Side.svg|Wild Watermelon (side) CO Windows Blue New Body.svg|Windows Blue CO Windows Green New Body.svg|Windows Green CO Windows Red New Body.svg|Windows Red CO Windows Yellow New Body.svg|Windows Yellow CO Xanadu New Body.svg|Xanadu CO Xekalaldkldfsklovgh New Body.svg|Xekalaldkldfsklovgh CO Zaffre New Body.svg|Zaffre CO Zomp New Body.svg|Zomp (front) CO Zomp Side.svg|Zomp (side) Oldies CO Apricot Body.png|Apricot CO Black Body.png|Black CO Blue Body.png|Blue CO Brown Body.png|Brown CO Cream Body2.svg|Cream (Newer) CO Cream Body.png|Cream (Older) CO Cyan Body.png|Cyan CO Fuchsia Body.png|Fuchsia CO Gray Body.png|Gray CO Green Body.png|Green CO Lavender Body.png|Lavender CO Lemon Body.png|Lemon CO Light Gray Body.png|Light Gray CO Lime Body.png|Lime CO Magenta Body.png|Magenta CO Maroon Body.png|Maroon CO Dark Red Body.png|Medium Red CO Mint Body.png|Mint CO Orange Body.png|Orange CO Pink Body.png|Pink CO Purple Body.png|Purple CO Red Body.png|Red CO Teal Body.png|Teal CO White Body.png|White CO Yellow Body.png|Yellow Old RC Bodies CO Burnt Sienna Body.png|Burnt Sienna CO Cherry Red Body.png|Cherry Red CO Coral Body.png|Coral CO Cubbie Blue Body.png|Cubbie Blue CO Gold Body.png|Gold CO Ice Body.png|Ice CO Light Coral Body.png|Light Coral CO Mindaro Body.png|Mindaro CO Olive Body.png|Olive CO Olive Green Body.png|Olive Green CO Salmon Body.png|Salmon CO Tangerine Body.png|Tangerine Category:Browse Category:Bigyosh-like Category:Derp Category:Assets